


in the garret we met.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [66]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hamburg Era, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Would you mind writing a smut fanfiction where Stu fucks Paul roughly with dirty talk by teasing Paul about what would John think if he saw him like this. Stu and Paul content is rare so I decided to give it a go.”





	in the garret we met.

1961,

Paul stood on old wooden flooring that creaked and groaned with even the slightest of movement. He breathed in the smell of dust and paint as he stood in the single spot of light that shone through a curtainless window; the only one in the attic like so. He was waiting for the owner of the cool interior that he stood so alone in. He waited patiently with his eyes rested on the narrow stairway the man had descended minutes prior. It was the attic joined to the home of the couple of Astrid Kirchherr and Stuart Sutcliffe. Paul was not exactly a… fan of Stu, the man who had left earlier, and given the chance Paul would easily take his chances with Astrid. If she would be interested in him, but Paul thought himself quite cute so he couldn’t imagine a rejection from her.

The old stairwell creaked and Paul straightened his back to fully take in the coming form. It was Stu. He staggered towards Paul. He had been drinking. But so had Paul. It was a gig less Friday night; what else was there to do? Paul uncrossed his arms as the older man came closer and closer, with seemingly no intent to stop before entering fully into Paul’s personal space. He resisted the urge to take several steps back; not wanting to give Stu the pleasure of the minor defeat.

“I know you don’t like me.”

It came out of Stu, barely a whisper. He looked Paul up and down; making him feel watched and studied, a tight feeling in his chest emerged in a way unlike what he ever felt when girls did the same exact thing. This one felt… predatory and Paul slightly lost his steadying on his feet as Stu yet again stepped closer. Stu pulled slightly on the tight leather jacket that Paul had worn all day; he felt the leather slowly up and down as he neared Paul closer. He could smell the several beers they had shared doing the long day. Stu slowly backed Paul up against one of the crooked walls of the attic and nipped on Paul’s jaw, much to his astonishment. It was a turn out Paul certainly hadn’t expected but yet he found himself do nothing against it as Stu moved further up to greet Paul’s pouting lips in a fierce, hungry, lips.

“What about Astrid?” Paul asked the moment he got the chance. Stu was with Astrid. And tended to be obvious that they were; seemingly never able to part, though at this moment Paul couldn’t for the life of him think of where Astrid would be right now. “She knows,” Stu murmured and took Paul in for another biting kiss. Paul’s mind quickly entered a haze as Stu’s warm hand cupped his dick; making it quickly stand to attention as Paul was quickly becoming aroused by the (albeit strange) heating situation. It didn’t help that he hadn’t gotten laid in too long and… well, Stu weren’t unattractive.

But his mind travelled to John. His best mate and the reason for his jealous and distaste for Stu. He had always felt John was too close with Stu. Spending his time with him too much. Liking him too much. He didn’t care how it made him seem; Paul wanted John with him rather than Stu. But now Stu was… doing this and Paul just didn’t know how to take that in. He felt himself unable to refuse or resist but his mind was reeling.

Stu’s hand left the warm exterior of Paul’s leather trousers and the young guitarist had to bite down a whine at the sudden lack of touch. Paul could see nothing past Stu’s dark shades as he was suddenly turned around and up against the rough wooden walls of the attic. He narrowly avoided getting splinters as he supported himself against the wood with shaking hands. His trousers were undone, and he felt the warmth of Stu’s breath on the back of his sweating neck. “I know who you’re thinking of,” he felt whispered against his neck. 

“John. Oh, what he would say if he saw you now.”

The leather trousers fell to his ankles with his pants soon joining the small bundle on the creaking floors. He felt Stu flush against his ass; he was still wearing his trousers and pants but he felt the other man’s hard cock against his cheeks, bare and tucked out and over any clothing. 

“What would he think,” Stu continued in tormenting with whispers of the man’s name as wet fingers were inserted into Paul harshly; causing hisses and whimpers in reaction to the painfully pleasant sensation that shot through him like lightning through a tree. He thought of John as Stu entered him, rough and dry. It was hard not to. Not only was he Paul’s object of desire (and for many years) but whispers of his name was sprinkled out through groans from over his shoulder as sweat started to drip onto the dry wood as it became increasingly hotter. The coming minutes weren’t spent in silence as they voiced their pleasure and Paul worried about the chance of other people overhearing through the cracks of the roof. But it was quickly forgotten as Stu came in hot spurts over Paul’s pert ass. 

It was silent as Stu left again. They did not exchange words. They didn’t exchange a look of hidden meaning. Of this being anything but a quick fuck to put Paul in his place. Or to give Paul a reminder of his connection with John. Or whatever this had really been; for Paul did not know. And he was unsure if he really wanted to. He was left hard. Left to sit on a forgotten mattress as he tossed himself off to thoughts of what happened; with Stu switched out with John.


End file.
